


Communication

by Tinybelieverbug



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, Prior to the first run, Talking about the first run, Thanatos IS Worth a goodbye but Zag didn't even say goodbye to Cerberus, Training and talking, What're you gonna expect from the kid, no beta we die like zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Achilles knows of the Prince's plans. Now, he isn't going to stop him, though he will make sure he has his affairs in order.
Relationships: Achilles & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Cerberus & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 39





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this isn't my usual fic, but I got the game roughly three days ago and I've fought Hades twice. So Yes, I am obsessed. Yes, I wrote this in two hours. 
> 
> There's a little reference to This fic about the weapons Achilles trains Zag with, [take me to the place where our souls reside (and pray the gods let us rest)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055384)
> 
> So as always, I hope you enjoy!

“So, lad, have you told him yet?” Achilles asked, hearing the clang of their spears hit each other in the otherwise empty arena. 

“No, I haven’t. I’m not sure if I’m going to.” Zagreus panted, not used to the close quarters a spear allows. He was still in his teens (if late), though Achilles noted that they’d have to get back into forms. 

“You should. You’ll regret it if you don’t.” 

“Oh, and what shall I say? ‘Goodbye Than, I’ll see you on the surface?’” Zagreus asked, pointing his spear at Achilles, up in front of his face. 

“Well, not exactly like that. But something that’ll tell him that you’re not just leaving him, and everything else.” Achilles chuckled, dodging the jabs and twisting Zagreus’s wrist to capture the spear. “I think we should take a break.” 

Zagreus shook his head, letting loose sweat from his brow and hair. “No, let’s go again.” 

Achilles shook his head, walking back to the weapons cabinet to put away the spears. His mind wandered to Varatha and the other weapons, waiting until the Prince decided that it was the day to run. 

“No, as much as I know you want to fight, you need breaks.” Achilles said calmly, knowing that Zagreus’s stubbornness would get the best of him. 

“The wretches won’t let me take breaks! They’ll keep coming!” Zagreus stressed, rounding onto Achilles. 

“Yes, I know. But I will not be the one to break you, I am your teacher. Not a wretch.” Achilles reminded him sternly, blocking the weapons from the Prince. 

“I must learn to survive! Did you not train me to test my mettle?” his cries echoing the arena. “I will not wither away down here for the rest of my life! My father cannot keep me here forever!” 

“Then tell Thanatos you’re leaving. It’s what he deserves,” Achilles demanded, staring Zagreus down, “If you get to the surface, you might never see him again.” 

Zagreus stared back at his mentor, until Cerberus broke the doors down and barreled over the Prince, expecting his daily pets from him. 

“Please tell me you’ve at least told your dog?” Achilles sighed, expecting a nod, though getting a head shake. 

“Nope.” 


End file.
